Be Prepared
"Be Prepared" is one of the five songs written for The Lion King. It was written by lyricist Tim Rice and composer Elton John. The song is performed by the voice actors for Scar, Jeremy Irons, as well as the voice actors for Shenzi, Banzai and Ed: Whoopi Goldberg, Cheech Marin and Jim Cummings. ''The Lion King The song serves as the villain song for the film. In the film, Scar meets with his hyena henchmen, and scolds them for failing to kill Simba, as part of one of Scar's earlier plots. Shenzi and Banzai note that they would have succeeded had Mufasa not interfered, and sarcastically ask whether they should have killed Mufasa. Scar sinisterly answers, "Precisely." As the song opens, Scar takes note of the hyenas' stupidity, but notes that if they ally themselves with him they might be useful. Scar explains that his plan is to kill both Simba and Mufasa, and then take the throne for himself, since he will be the only eligible heir. Scar makes the hyenas an offer: they help him usurp the throne, and he will allow them into the Pride Lands where they will never go hungry again. The hyenas readily accept, and quickly reveal that they number in the hundreds. The rest of the song talks about the power and the benefits that both parties will have under Scar's reign. The song features diverse imagery, with the background colors becoming more intense throughout the song. One section features the entire clan of hyenas marching in goose-step, modeled after Nazi Propaganda, turning their noses sharply to look at Scar sitting upon a high balcony, very similar to Adolf Hitler. It was semi-controversial. The Lion King 1½ Part of the song features in the sequel ''The Lion King 1½. The opening is played as Timon and Pumbaa unknowingly wander through sections of the Elephant Graveyard to see if it would make a good home, but stumble in even as the clan of hyenas begin their famous 'goose-step' routine. Silently, they tip-toe out of the number. The song also features in the live musical version of the original film. It reprises briefly at Mufasa's funeral as Scar becomes king. Lyrics Movie version= Scar: I never thought hyenas essential They're crude and unspeakably plain But maybe they've a glimmer of potential If allied to my vision and brain... I know that your powers of retention Are as wet as a warthog's backside But thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs But we're talking kings and successions Even you can't be caught unawares! So, prepare for the chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news A shining, new era Is tiptoeing nearer Shenzi: And where do we feature? Scar: Just listen to teacher I know it sounds sordid But you'll be rewarded When at last, I am given my dues And injustice deliciously squared Scar/Hyena Clan: Be prepared! Speech Banzai: Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared! For what? Scar: For the death of the king! Banzai: Why? Is he sick? Scar: No, fool, we're gonna kill him. And Simba, too. Shenzi: Great idea! Who needs a king? Shenzi and Banzai: No king! No king! La-la-la-la-la-la! Scar: Idiots! There will be a king! Banzai: Hey, but you said, uh... Scar: I'' will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again! '''Shenzi and Banzai (''Variously):' Yay! All right! Long live the king! '''Hyena Clan:' Long live the king! Long live the king! Hyena Clan: King, king, king, king, king, king! It's great that we'll soon be connected With a king who'll be all time adored Scar: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected To take certain duties on board The future is littered with prizes And though I'm the main addressee The point that I must emphasize is You won't get a sniff without me!!! Scar: *So prepare for the coup of the century Be prepared for the murkiest scam ('''Hyena Clan:' Oooh... la, la, la!)'' Meticulous planning ('''Hyena Clan:' We'll have food!)'' Tenacity spanning ('''Hyena Clan:' Lots of food!)'' Decades of denial ('''Hyena Clan:' We repeat!)'' Is simply why I'll ('''Hyena Clan:' Endless meat!)'' Be king, undisputed Respected, saluted And seen, for the wonder I am Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared Scar/Hyena Clan: Be prepared! All: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! |-|Deleted reprise= Scar: It's time you were all introduced To your ruler's executive staff Perhaps not the kind you've been used to But certainly gamed for a laugh Hyenas: We like to assure you no fooling Red meat is no longer our scene And if now or then we're seen drooling It's only an ancestor's gene Scar: So be prepared for a glorious future Be prepared for the pride's golden age Banzai: It's like any other Who'd murder a brother Shenzi: If we don't spread rumors He'll feed us and groom us Hyenas: With friends in high places We hold all the aces Scar: So don't try and rattle my cage Hyenas: Oh, imagine if anyone dared All: Be prepared Hyenas: Oh, imagine if anyone dared Scar: Be prepared Versions Gallery Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3199.jpg Scar-2-(The Lion King).jpg iceralionking2009.jpg|Scar with Shenzi iceralionking2037.jpg|Scar with Banzai iceralionking2020.jpg|Scar with Ed lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3319.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3321.jpg lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3307.jpg|"I'' will be king! Stick with me, and you'll NEVER GO HUNGRY AGAIN!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3382.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3389.jpg lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3357.jpg|Scar watching the hyenas Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3427.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3444.jpg|"YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3493.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3497.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3506.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3511.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3514.jpg|"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared!" Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3658.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa bear witness to the army of hyenas. Trivia *Toward the end of the song, Jeremy Irons, who provided the voice of Scar, said that after the part where he yells, "You won't get a sniff without me!" his voice gave out and he couldn't sing the rest of the song. Jim Cummings replaced Irons for the rest of the song. The * in the lyrics above indicates the transition to Cummings. *A reprise was originally written for this song, but was eventually cut because it was thought to be too scary. *In the soundtrack's lyric booklet, the line "You won't get a sniff '''without' me!" was accidentally written as "You won't get a sniff out of me!"http://www.huffingtonpost.com/jim-hill/lion-king-voice-actors_b_968140.html *The sequence showing the Hyenas goosestepping was modelled after actual footage of Nazi troops marching in Berlin with Hitler watching. *The Italian version of this song, "Sarò Re" ("I'll be king"), has a transaltion error: when Banzai come out of the pile of bone, he said: "SI! Siamo pronti, saremo pronti... per cosa?" ("Yeah! Be prepared! We'll be prepared... for what?") But Scar said before "Sarò Re!" ("I'll be king!") and not "Siate pronti!" ("Be Prepared!"). References Category:Villain Songs Category:Songs Category:The Lion King songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Villains Tonight Category:Group songs